Luthori General Election 3905
37 | popular_vote1 = 11,543,018 | percentage1 = 27.16% | swing1 = 10.56 | image2 = | leader2 = Hans Hope | leader_since2 = 3879 | party2 = Alliance Against Left | leaders_seat2 = | last_election2 = 11.07%, 36 Seats | seats2 = 94 | seat_change2 = 58 | popular_vote2 = 11,081,073 | percentage2 = 26.07% | swing2 = 15.01 | image3 = | leader3 = Jarred Williams | leader_since3 = 3890 | party3 = Conservative Party of Luthori | leaders_seat3 = | last_election3 = 13.38%, 48 Seats | seats3 = 82 | seat_change3 = 34 | popular_vote3 = 9,841,314 | percentage3 = 23.16% | swing3 = 9.78 | image4 = | leader4 = Florian Dam | leader_since4 = 3882 | party4 = Social Democratic League | leaders_seat4 = | last_election4 = 8.25%, 29 Seats | seats4 = 45 | seat_change4 = 16 | popular_vote4 = 5,310,020 | percentage4 = 12.49% | swing4 = 4.24 | image5 = | leader5 = Bruce Tennent | leader_since5 = 3903 | party5 = Luthori Liberal Democratic Party | leaders_seat5 = | last_election5 = 3.33%, 11 Seats | seats5 = 23 | seat_change5 = 12 | popular_vote5 = 2,951,761 | percentage5 = 6.95% | swing5 = 3.62 | image6 = | leader6 = Ewald Gripenstedt | leader_since6 = 3900 | party6 = Liberal Alliance | leaders_seat6 = | last_election6 = 16.67%, 61 Seats | seats6 = 12 | seat_change6 = 49 | popular_vote6 = 1,603,227 | percentage6 = 3.77% | swing6 = 12.90 | image7 = | leader7 = Lucy Scott | leader_since7 = 3904 | party7 = Luthori Liberal Party | leaders_seat7 = | last_election7 = New | seats7 = 1 | seat_change7 = New | popular_vote7 = 166,760 | percentage7 = 0.39% | swing7 = New |map_image = LuthoriElectionMap.jpg |map_size = 250px |map_caption = Colours denotes highest ranking party in each Duchy. | title = Largest Party | posttitle = Largest after | before_election = Alexander Moisset | before_party = Hosian Socialist Party | after_election = Joe Purefoy | after_party = Choice (Luthori) |color1 = FF7519 |color2 = C0C0C0 |color3 = 0047AB |color4 = FF0000 |color5 = FFD700 |color6 = 6495ED |color7 = FF69B4 }} The Luthori General Election 3905 was an election held in the Holy Luthori Empire, with all 355 seats in the Holy Imperial Diet up for election. A total of 42,497,173 votes was cast, putting the turnout at a disappointing 56.86%. The drop in turnout from 73.81% was largely put down to the collapse of the Hosian Socialist Party who had dissolved during the parliamentary term due to internal disagreements. Overview and Electoral System Luthori General Elections are scheduled take place every four years, however any party in the Diet may propose calling an early election which only needs majority support from the house. The Imperial Diet consisting of 355 seats is elected using party-list proportional representation and seats are allocated using the D'Hondt method of calculation. Each region is allocated seats based on population meaning each of the five regions are allocated 71 seats each, with all regions having equal populations. Competing Parties All parties that competed in the 3901 General Election took part in the 3905 election, one new party also competed in the election. The Liberal labour Party was registered in 3904, it had been born out of a split within the Arch and Luthori Imperial Party. Many ex-MPs that had represented the two parties joined being fed up with the current government. Right-wing * Alliance Against Left (AAL) * Conservative Party of Luthori (CPL) * Liberal Alliance (LA) Centre * Luthori Liberal Democratic Party (LLDP) * Luthori Liberal Party (LLP) * Choice © Left-wing * Social Democratic League (SDL) Election Results Choice topped the polls following the collapse of the Hosian Socialist Party surging to 27% making a gain of 37. Alliance Against Left also made a substantial gain, picking up most of the former HSP voters with a swing of 15% to the party making gains of 58. The CLP also enjoyed a surge in vote share picking up many HSP voters with a swing of 10% gaining 34 seats. The SDL and the LLDP made moderate gains picking off largely left-leaning Liberal Alliance voters, gaining 16 and 12 seats respectively. The newly formed Liberal Labour Party managing to pick up one seat. The Liberal Alliance suffered a collapse in vote share losing 49 of their seats and dropping into sixth place from their previous second place in 3901. New Government Despite Choice coming first in the election the Alliance Against Left, the Conservative Party of Luthori and Liberal Alliance formed the next Government. The ALL and CPL were just short of a majority between them having 176 seats, so they invited the Liberal Alliance to the coalition, forming a right-wing majority Government. Opinion Polls Over the course of the parliamentary term several newspapers and websites worked with polling companies to commission polls to see the standing of parties throughout the parliamentary term. Polls are divided between pre-campaign period and campaign period. Campaign Period Pre-Campaign Period =